I Love The Way You Hurt Me
by MickeyMack
Summary: College AU. It's been a few years since the last game and old friends and rivals are starting to reconnect. Kagami is struggling with confusing new feelings for a person he never dreamed he'd care about. Kise is struggling with something much deeper and darker than anyone could know. He hides it well, but even the prettiest of masks crack eventually. BL/Abuse/Dark/Unrequited Love
1. Yearning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basket nor do I make money from this work of fiction.**

 **Warnings: This is a Yaoi/BL fic that will touch on heavy themes like domestic violence, low self-esteem, poor self-image, etc. If this is not your thing, please go ahead and hit that back arrow.**

Kagami Taiga

On the outside he is the picture of cool indifference. The music is blaring directly into his ears via his large black headphones, but he stopped listening to it a while ago. As he stares blankly out the window, the deserted scenery twists into signs of life signaling that he is finally nearing his destination. The closer he gets, the harder he can feel his heart thumping his chest. More than once he has to wipe his sweaty palms on his jeans as his nerves get the better of him. He makes an effort to stop bouncing his leg up and down in his seat, but his mounting anxiety won't allow him to stop for more than a few seconds. His nerves are almost as shot as the night before a big game, but instead of excitement he feels uneasy. He has no idea how to settle his heart let alone the thoughts racing through his head. It is ridiculous to think that all this anxiety is because of one person. SO ridiculous in fact, that he does not want to admit it—even to himself. This person has been on his mind, nonstop, for the past two weeks. They are the first thing on his mind when he wakes up and the last thing on it before he falls asleep. If he manages to fall asleep at all, that is. _/I don't know what to do. I mean, look at me; traveling almost an hour just for the small possibility that I will get to see him. This has gotten way out of hand/._

Despite his reservations and complaints, he still gets off the bus when it reaches his stop; Osaka University. After walking through the main gates, he takes a seat on the large fountain in the middle of the courtyard to wait. His crimson eyes scan the bustling crowd of students, but he fails to recognize anyone. Classes only started three weeks ago, but people already appear stressed. They are running around carrying freshly purchased books and talking animatedly with fellow classmates. _/Really, what am I doing? I should be back at my own school getting my shit together too. But…he goes here. I may get the chance to see him/._ Not that the redhead WANTS to see him that badly…or so he tries to tell himself. _/Seeing him will just help me get rid of this weird feeling. That's all/._

"Hello Kagami-kun."

He nearly tumbles back into the water as his heart lurches up into his throat. When he looks to the side to locate the source of his heart attack, he finds large pale blue eyes staring right back at him. _/Dammit' I haven't been spooked by him in a long time/._ "Dammit Kuroko, make some noise or something will you?!"

"Have you been waiting for long?" As usual, the bluenette shows no reaction whatsoever as his old teammate glares down at him. Even though they video chatted often, this is the first time he is seeing him since coming back to Japan. He has not seen him in person since the airport after their game against Jabberwock. He had expected him to be different but, he looks just as Kagami remembers; big unexpressive eyes, short sky-blue hair, and milky white skin. Maybe he has grown an inch or two since high school, but to Kagami he looks as short as ever.

"No, I just got here." He answers after realizing he has just been standing there staring at him.

"How was the bus ride?"

"Long and boring."

"Are you hungry?"

"Mm yeah, show me what's good in Osaka."

He offers a curt nod and together they walk to a quaint little place not too far from main campus. The food is decent enough, but when Kuroko orders a milkshake Kagami knows they only came to satisfy his addiction. After eating his fill, the light and shadow duo took a stroll into town and ended up on a street basketball court. It was inevitable that they played for awhile and it was also inevitable that the redhead moped the floor with the shorter teen. Kuroko did not appreciate the giant's gloating so in reconciliation, he treated him to a vanilla ice-cream. Since they were close to all the downtown shops, he accompanied Kuroko to the bookstore and browsed some sport magazines while the bluenette shopped for missing textbooks. By the time they make their way back to campus grounds, the sun is just barely clinging to the fiery-orange sky. _/It's going to be dark by the time I get back/._ He inwardly sighs since he was not planning on staying out so late. Time just seems to fly when he is with his favorite teammate; even when they are not doing anything special. It has always been that way.

"I would show you around the university, but it will soon be too dark for that."

"Yeah." Kagami agrees with a tired groan. "It's going to be a pain in the ass getting back. The buses run at even slower intervals in the evenings."

"Is that so?" The shorter teen thinks for a moment before asking, "Do you want to come over and play? You can spend the night."

"Yeah? You sure?"

"Mm." He shrugs as they walk past the fountain again and start in the direction of the dorm buildings. "But I have to warn you, I do not have enough instant ramen or dorayaki to satisfy a hunger like Kagami-kun's. We'll have to figure something else out for dinner."

"That's fine, let's just order take-out. I'll treat since I'm crashing at your place."

"Sounds good."

"Wait a minute…have you been living off of cup ramen and dorayaki this entire time?!" His scowl deepens when his blue eyes wonder away from his contrasting red ones, purposefully avoiding his interrogative glare.

"…I do not have the ability to cook like Kagami-kun." Comes to monotone reply. His blunt, matter-of-fact way of putting things has always annoyed him and being apart for a few years has not changed that in the slightest. He was going to give him grief about his eating habits when a shout from behind stops him short.

"Kurokocchiiiiii! Kagamicchiiiii!"

It feels like an electric current just passed through his body. For the second time today, he can hear his heart beating in his ears. His skin feels prickly under his hoodie and suddenly he feels much too warm. _/There is only one person who addresses me that way/._ Sure enough, when he turns around he spots Kise Ryota sprinting across the almost deserted courtyard to catch up to them. Judging by the stylish clothes he has on the blonde must have just gotten back from a modeling gig. His skin-tight designer jeans and fashionable sweater hug his athletic body well. The light cardigan does nothing to hide the deep v-lining of his shirt which exposes a generous amount of skin. Kagami wills his wondering gaze away from his chiseled chest back to where they belong; on his face…that sinfully pretty face. _/Shit, what is wrong with me?!/_

"Hello Kise-kun."

"Don't just 'hello Kise-kun' me. Kurokocchi, what is this? You and Kagamicchi are hanging out behind my back?"

"We've been together all day, although there is nothing 'behind your back' about it."

"Huh? How could you?!" He puts on a hurt expression before pointing an accusatory finger at the suddenly quiet redhead. "I've been trying to get you to play with me all week and you go with _this_ guy? And what are you even doing here?" He sulks and Kagami's eyes snap to those pouty pink lips. "You don't go to Osaka."

Kagami's focus is instantly drawn to the fierce gold eyes currently attempting to stare him down despite their slight height difference. _/How are a guy's eyelashes so long? It makes no sense/._ Somehow, he maintains a natural scowl when he answers him. "Is that anyway to greet somebody? And no, I go to Kobe."

"Oh really? Kobe? Takao-kun and Aominecchi go there too."

"Oh yeah? I didn't know that." Honestly, besides Kuroko and Kise he has no idea where his previous rivals, senpais, and teammates ended up. Or how many of them decided to go to university at all. He is surprised that Aomine got in anywhere though…well Kobe does not have the hardest entry exams around. After all, it is the same reason he managed to get in as well. That and the fact that the transfer program helped him out. He almost sighs out loud recalling his piss-poor entrance exam scores. Good thing he is good at basketball. And he is pretty sure Aomine is reaping the same lucky benefits of being a basketball prodigy.

"How could you not know that?" Kise is looking at him like he has a screw loose or something. "The first thing I did was find everyone I know."

"I've been in America up until last month."

"Fair enough. You know Kasamatsu-senpai goes here too. Can you believe both he and Kurokocchi refused to room with me?"

"Heh, of course I believe it. Who would want to room with an annoying idiot like you?" _/I would/._ He swallows hard at his own thoughts, but no one else seems to notice his hesitation.

"Hey! You never told me why you're here loudmouth! You are a long way from home. It takes like an hour to get here from Kobe—on a good day."

"What? I answer to you now? I came to hang out with Kuroko obviously, shit for brains."

"No fair~ Kurokocchi refused to go anywhere with me but is willing to go on a date with you?"

"D-Date?" He nearly chokes on the word and when he looks over at the quiet bluenette, he looks just as unamused as ever.

"Don't be ridiculous Kise-kun. If you want, you can come over to my dorm tonight. Kagami-kun is sleeping over."

As much as he would like to deny it, Kagami cannot help but feel excited at the prospect of being in such close proximity to the person that has been preoccupying his mind for so long. He came all this way to catch up with Kuroko, yes, but there was a part of him hoping to run into the blondie all along. The redhead never imagined he would actually see him let alone spend any time together. _/Maybe now I can figure out what the hell has been going on with me. These confusing feelings…they cannot mean what I think they mean. There's just no way. Once I'm around him and I am remined of how much of an annoyingly arrogant asshole he is, I'll be just fine and I can move on with my life/._

"Eh?" The model looks a bit taken aback by the spontaneous invitation. "Oh, uh, are you sure about that Kurokocchi? I mean, won't your roommate be troubled by so many people?"

"No not really. He has a part-time job, so he is hardly ever home. Even so, he is a lively and outgoing kind of guy."

"I see…" _/What is with that look?/_ Just a moment ago, he was all goofy smiles and playful energy, but now he looks worried about something.

"Anyway," Kuroko adds after realizing he is not going to say anything else. "You rent an apartment on your own, don't you? Can't we go there?"

"Normally I would love to have you over but…" Again, there is that odd shifty look on his face. Both Seirin alumni's cock an eyebrow at each other when he pulls out his cellphone and checks the time. "I have a prior, uh, engagement that I can't be late for."

"How childish of you." Kuroko tuts after understanding dawns on him. "You whined about me not wanting to spend time with you when all this time you had something to do already."

"Aaaaw, don't be that way Kurokocchi". The bluenette nearly rolls his eyes as the taller teen latches onto his shoulder and soaks the back of his shirt with phony tears. "We will definitely hang out next time. You too Kagamicchi~" Without bothering to wait for a response, he sprints away from them and towards the campus gates. He throws them a peace sign but does not bother looking back as he rushes to see whoever is so important. Kagami cannot keep his eyes off his retreating form and the farther he gets the more his disappointment grows. There is only one question on his mind; who is he in such a hurry to see? Last he knew, his admiration for Kuroko bordered on fanatical, so it is really strange he would blow him off for someone else. _/Could he have a girlfriend?/_ His blood runs cold at the thought. _/What a stupid question. Of course, he has a girlfriend. Why wouldn't he? He's locally famous, good at pretending to be cool and kind, amazing at sports…good looking. N-Not that good looking. Not like I care. But I am not an idiot. There's a reason why he has had such a long and successful modeling career. Obviously, someone has noticed those plump lips, thick lashes, honeyed eyes, flawless skin, tight—/_

"Kagami-kun?"

"Huh, uh yeah?"

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah…" He spares one more glance back, but the blonde is no longer in sight. Still, he remains on the ace's mind for the rest of the night.

….

Kise Ryota

The tearing sensation is the worst part. It is almost unbearable. It is a searing pain that makes him writhe and whimper with every sharp thrust. He can hardly make out his own pathetic cries over the guttural grunting in his ear and the loud thumps of the headboard slamming into the wall above him. His skin is slick with sweat and the air feels so heavy. It is getting harder to breathe. The heavily muscled body moving on top of him is not making it any easier. It is like an unmovable weight keeping him pinned to the bed and rendering virtually immobile. _/It feels like I'm going to pass out. I'm suffocating/._ Nails dig into his hips hard enough to break skin and causes him to yelp like a wounded animal.

"Quit with the whining."

 _/I can't. It hurts so much/._ No matter how many times they do this, when he is this rough, he feels nothing but agony. There is blood leaking from the bite marks on his neck and collar and he is pretty sure there is blood somewhere else too, but he rather not think about it. Not right now. He tries sinking his teeth into his bottom lip to silence himself, but that only ends up with him biting through his lip and drawing more blood. "Ah! O-Ow, ugh—"

"I said SHUT UP!"

"Ngh!" His airway is cut off completely as a strong arm reaches down and closes around his throat. The blonde squirms and kicks, but with his legs spread and a hard body in between them it proves futile. He tries clawing at the arm keeping him pinned, but the vice-like hold on his throat does not loosen in the slightest. If anything, it only serves to make the male angrier and the iron-grip on his windpipe tightens to the point that Kise thinks he will crush it completely. Below his waist the aggressive pounding gets faster, but the pain takes a backseat to the fact that he can hardly breathe. Despite the ringing in his ears he can hear the awful smack of his hips slamming into his ass over and over. Tears prickle the corner of his halcyon orbs as he tries to plead with his eyes alone. _/Can't…breathe…/_ Black dots color his blurry vision and he knows it won't be much longer before he loses consciousness. The last thing he sees as his vision fades is the smirking face of the man moving on top of him.

The man he loves.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. If you have the time, please consider letting me know what you thought of this first chapter. The second one is coming soon. And see if you can guess the mystery guy Kise was with. Oh and Happy Holidays!**


	2. The Perfect Mask

Kise Ryota

 _/Damn, my hips hurt so bad/._ Shocks of pain rocket up his sides with every move he makes. His feet feel weighed down by led. The people running and shouting around is disorientating him to the point that the gym is starting to spin. Despite his daze, he sprints across the court to provide a screen for one of his senpais currently charging through the line defense. He tries his best to keep his focus on the ball being passed around, but the throbbing soreness radiating from his bottom and lower back is making it increasingly more difficult.

"Kise! Pay attention!"

"Huh?" The ball comes to him seemingly out of nowhere and his hand juts out to catch it purely on reflex. The basketball slams into his palm with a resounding smack and he stumbles after it when it starts to fall to the floor. An opposing teammate lunges at the easy opportunity to steal, but the blonde uses a borrowed move to twist around him at the last second. With the ball secured, he sprints towards the basket only for two more players to come chasing after him. They cannot close the gap quick enough and soon he is facing the last line of defense; the center. The male gets in position to try his damnedest to stop the generation of miracle's prodigy. Kise fakes left and when the center jumps to block, he doubles back to the right with Kasamatsu's quick turnaround move. The ball rattles around the rim before falling into the net with a satisfying swish as he lands his shot with Sakurai's quick release. "Yosh! Hey, did you see that sweet—ack!" He nearly topples over when he receives a harsh smack to the back of the head.

"You idiot!" He does not need to turn around to know who that irritated voice belongs to. "You've been distracted all practice. Get your head in the game!"

"Kasamatsu-senpaaaai~" The whining only causes those caterpillar eyebrows to knit together tighter in a deep scowl, "In the end, I made the shot, didn't I?"

Those steel blue eyes narrow in away that is dangerously familiar and even though Kise sees it coming, he cannot avoid the inevitable kick the upperclassman sends straight into his back. Real tears sting at the corner of his eyes considering the current condition his body is in, but the waterworks do nothing to keep him from being scolded. "You nearly dropped the ball, you moron! And who cares about such a sloppy basket? If we were up against serious opponents, you would have cost the team those points." Kise's bravado wavers with that statement. There is no way he would do anything to let his team down. His complaints are irrelevant because the team comes first no matter what. _/He's right. I'm being really sloppy and inconsiderate. Who cares if I'm hurting or if I'm tired. It's not about me. It's about the team/._ "Are you just going to stand there with that dopey look on your face?"

"Haha." The sheepish laughter does little to dissipate his senpai's rage and he can only scratch his head in the face of his murderous glare. He figures it may be best to say something. "What can I say? You're right…but man, that was some pass! It stung like crazy!"

"Haah?! Are you making excuses?!"

 _/Uh Oh/._ "N-No of course not." His explanation rushes out as he raises his arms to block his face in preparation for another attack. "I'm only saying that was some crazy powerful pass."

"It was no different from my usual passes…"

"Gah!" Kise flinches away in terror when Kuroko suddenly appears at his side.

Kasamatsu was surprised as well but manages to get his eyes back to a normal size before frowning at the taller teen. "See? You're just slacking off."

"Wha—Kurokocchi wasn't that an ignite pass?"

"Not at all. I saw you standing there, staring at me intently, so I thought you wanted the ball. Now I see I misunderstood the situation and you were spacing out."

"Well, I wouldn't go as far as to say I was spacing—"

"Exactly." The senior does not hesitate to agree, making the blonde's shoulders slump in defeat.

"Alright already, I'm sorry okay? How much longer are you going to beat me up for it?"

"Hmpt."

"Everyone, let's call it a day!" Coach announces to the busy gym. "Make sure you do your stretches. First years, you guys hang back. You are on clean up duty." Many groans and complaints follow this announcement, but no one is bold enough to challenge him.

Kasamatsu grabs his bag to leave and Kise gives him a big shit-eating grin and a friendly wave. "Good work today senpai! We should get lunch sometime~"

"Go die."

"Aaaaw." Even though he was very much expecting such a cold reply, he still grabs his chest as though his former captain physically wounded his heart earning chuckles or eye-rolls from his fellow teammates. "So mean!"

"Are you alright Kise-kun?" Kuroko asks with a hint of real concern hidden in his deadpan voice.

"No! Didn't you see how mean he was to me? That is no way to treat your most devoted kohai."

"That is not what I am referring to."

"Hm?" _/He's looking at me funny again. So, it wasn't just my imagination after all/._ Earlier, he noticed that the overly observant bluenette has been keeping a watchful eye on him and he has no idea why. At first, he thought it was all in his head, but there is no way he can not notice those large puppy-dog eyes watching him.

"There has been something off about you recently."

"Oh geez, not you too. How many times does a guy need to apologize?"

"No, not just today. Lately, your movements have been stiff, and you seem to have your head in the clouds more and more."

 _/Wow, I'm being told I have my head in the cloud by Kurokocchi of all people?/_ "Well I—"

"Your movements are like those of an injured player."

"I think you—"

"Not to mention those bags that have been forming under your eyes." Kise stumbles back when the shorter teen rocks onto his toes to get a better look.

"H-Hey! Kurokocchi, it does make me happy to see you're so worried about me but, I'm fine—really!" He adds on a little too quickly when his round eyes narrow in doubt. "I'm just tired, you know? Classes just started, and I have modeling to worry about and basketball, not to mention keeping up with a social life. It's exhausting. And I have not been doing my warm-ups or stretches properly, so I guess I that's why I'm so stiff during practice. And I'm not always coming straight from a gig before practice. Usually when I am, I still have on make-up which hides the bags pretty well. I've always had them. I don't wear make-up outside of work so," He shrugs his shoulders in conclusion.

"…I see." _/Kurokocchi, you're still so hard to read. I cannot tell what that vacant expression means. Do you believe me?/_

"Are you satisfied now mom? For a second there I thought I was talking to Midorimacchi."

"Want to do our stretches together since you've been neglecting it?" The former Kaijo ace perks up in a way that Kuroko can only akin to the way Nigou does when he grabs his walking leash.

"Sure!"

The Teiko graduates take their time going through their post-practice routine and cleaning up while talking idly about general things. Well, more like Kise rambled about a million and one things while his invisible teammate listened in blank-faced silence. Per usual, when talking to Kise for an extended period of time, the conversation eventually went down a strange route. The blonde started complaining about how Kuroko does not pay him enough attention and how much he is neglecting him. "You know, I have really been hurt over this. To the point that I've been crying myself to sleep every night."

"…"

"Especially after you declined my offer to be roommates. I can't believe you rather room with a stranger before me."

"…"

"I think—" He pauses to sniffle and closes his eyes as if trying to keep himself from bursting into tears. "I think you should make it up by joining me for a lunch a date."

"…Okay."

"Awww, Kurokocchi you are so cruel to—wait…Did you just agree?" The surprise is written all over his face as the enigmatic male gathers his belongings.

"Yes I did. I'm actually quite hungry right now, but I need to shower first. Shall we meet in front of the fountain in thirty minutes?"

"Uh y-yeah, sure, of course."

"…" Kise raises a fine eyebrow when he gives him another long blank stare. Just as he opens his mouth to question him, he turns around and leaves the gym. As soon as he is gone, Kise pulls out his phone to check the time; 2:17pm. _/Okay, I'm supposed to meet at his place at 5. That should be plenty of time…I should let him know just in case. The buses can be unpredictable, and I don't want to give him any reason to be angry/._

 **Subject; About This Evening**

 **[Hey, I'm really looking forward to seeing you later. Would you like me to bring anything? By the way, I might be a few minutes late. Probably not but, I wanted to let you know just in case. Okay, bye. See you soon~]**

 _/That should be good. I don't think I said anything that could make him mad/._ Even as he thinks this, he bites the corner of his thumb in apprehension.

The reply does not come until forty minutes later while he is waiting in front of the iconic fountain. The message is short and to the point and the bluntness of it is enough to make his stomach flip in discomfort. **[Be here at 5.]**

 **[I plan to be, I just wanted to let you know in advance in case I'm a COUPLE minutes late. I'm having lunch with Kurokocchi and you know how unreliable the bus schedule can be.]**

This time the reply is almost instantaneous: **[I don't give a fuck about what yer' doing. 5 o' clock. Yer' ass better be here. End of story. Now stop texting my phone.]**

 _/Great, now I've done it. He's definitely in a bad mood. That is exactly what I was trying to avoid. I'm such an idiot…I want to clear the air before I get there but, he just told me to stop bothering him…ugh/._ His thumb hovers over the keys as he chews his bottom lip. _/Would it piss him off more to try and apologize? Or to not apologize and leave him alone like he asked? I never know the right move is with him!/_

"Sorry for making you wait."

The phone fumbled out of his hands and nearly crashes to the ground if it weren't for Kuroko's quick reflexes. "Whew! Thanks Kurokocchi."

"Have you been waiting long?"

"No not at all. Are you ready?"

"Mm."

"Where do you want to go?" He is all smiles and optimism as they head towards the main gates. "Ah, where did Kagamicchi take you? Some burger place, right?"

" _I_ took Kagami-kun to a family run place downtown…they have good vanilla milkshakes."

"Hahaha," His grin only widens when the other averts his gaze, "I see, want to go there then?"

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all…ano, is there a bus stop near this place?"

"Hm, I think there is one a block or two from it. Why? It is only fifteen minutes from here on foot."

"Oh no that's fine. It's just I have somewhere to be right after."

"…"

"But it should be fine. Let's go."

A short walk and a few minutes later, the two are sharing a meal at the quaint ma and pop style restaurant. Kise has to admit, he likes the calmness of this place. It is warm, cozy, and quiet. A far cry from his life in recent weeks. The food is pretty good too, but of course Kuroko ate less to ensure he had room for his liquid dessert. A genuine smile tugs at the corner of his mouth as he watches his old mentor drink to his heart's content. The blonde may be overzealous and dramatic in expressing it, but he really does miss all his old friends and teammates. Although college just started, he already feels so tired and like everything is spiraling out of control. He feels disconnected and like everyone is so far out of reach. It is nice to relax and deal with the familiar for once. Kuroko is a prime example of that calm familiarity and reliable certainty. _/If there is ever a guy who would never change, it is definitely Kurokocchi. Must be nice/._

"What is it?"

"Hm?"

"You're staring."

"Oh, I was just thinking about how lucky and happy I am Kurokocchi finally came out on a date with me."

Kuroko closes his eyes for a moment before sighing out loud. "…Stop calling it a date Kise-kun."

"Pfft." Even though the bluenette still appears pretty expressionless, Kise knows by the slight narrowing of his cerulean eyes that he is starting to really annoy him. "Sorry, sorry I should quit before Momoicchi gets upset with me."

"…"

"You know, since you two are dating after all."

"…"

"…" He tries his best to mirror his blank face right back at him.

"…"

 _/Why am I even trying? I could never win a stare down with this guy!/_ "Just silence huh? Haha, guess it will remain a mystery whether you return Momoicchi's feelings."

"There is no mystery. Momoi-chan and I are good friends."

"Yeah but she claims to be your girlfriend, you know? That is what she tells everyone. Are you even aware that she is madly in—"

"What happened to your lip?"

"H-Huh?"

"Your lip." He repeats coolly. "Did you get into a fight?"

The blonde runs his tongue across his bottom lip and only then does he notice the slight swelling and bruising there. _/That must have happened the other night/._ "Ahaha," Kuroko sips his drink quietly and stares patiently as the other laughs a little too loudly. "I must have bit my lip during one of Kasamatsu-senpai's infamous kicks."

"He does seem to use violence with you a lot."

"Yeah Kasamatsu-senpai has always been like that." A fond smile spreads across his face as he recalls the countless memories he has shared with his favorite captain.

"Hmm."

"What is it?" _/He's looking at me funny again/._

"It's nothing…"

"What a way to get out of me asking you about Momoicchi, by the way!"

Kuroko sighs once more as he glances up at the ceiling. "There is nothing else for me to say about Momoi-chan. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Would YOU be comfortable if I asked you about all the girls you're seeing?"

"I would be ecstatic. It would mean that Kurokocchi is jealous."

"…"

"Hahaha you should see your face! I am just kidding. I wouldn't have anything to tell since I don't really have time for that right now. I already told you about my schedule and everything."

"Do you have a difficult major?"

"No not really." The blonde admits with a shrug. "My major is general studies."

"Oh. What do you want to do with that?"

"Nothing." Kuroko raises his eyebrows curiously so Kise elaborates a little more. "My dreams are on basketball and modeling, but my sister said I should have a backup since neither career tends to last forever. She has never steered me wrong before, so I deiced I will be a pilot if things don't work out."

"…But you don't have to go to a university to be a pilot, do you? I thought you only had to attend flight school."

"Right you are. But to play basketball, I decided to go to school. And with general studies I will have plenty of backups."

"That is…surprisingly well thought out and intelligent of you."

"Hey! I'm not _really_ an idiot."

"Your below average grades would say otherwise."

"Like you have room to talk with your barely average grades!"

"…Fair enough." A tiny amused smile finds its way on his usually emotionless face as Kise laughs at his candidness.

"What about you? Are you studying history or something?"

"No. Early childhood education."

"You want to be like a playschool teacher?"

"Kindergarten."

Once again, he finds himself smiling as he looks away. "Somehow I can really see you doing that. Aw, what lucky kids. But I know I will always be your favorite and most cherished pupil."

"Kise-kun—" Whatever he was going to say dies on his lips when his cellphone starts ringing. "Sumimasen." Kise gives him a dismissive wave of his hand and the bluenette takes it as the go ahead to answer. "Hello…oh, hello Kagami-kun…no, I'm out with Kise-kun at the moment—"

"Hi-Hi Kagamicchi~"

"He says hi…" Kuroko pauses a moment before locking eyes with the taller teen. "Kagami-kun said 'shut up blondie'."

"Eeeh? Rude oaf."

"Yeah," Rather than deliver that insult he decides to turn his attention back to his phone conversation, "You can come over if you want to…Yes…No, we just ate…No, Kise-kun said he has to go somewhere right after this—!"

"Shit!" People around them jump in shock when the model suddenly springs up from the table to yank out his cellphone and wallet. "Forgive me Kurokocchi, I really have to go! Here" He takes out a few bills before gathering his things and nearly tripping over his own feet to get to the door, "Lunch is on me," He shouts over his shoulder, "Thanks for coming out with me! We should do this again soon!" His words come out in one long breath and he is out the door before his teammate can say anything. _/Shit! Shit! Shit! He is going to be so mad! I'm such an idiot! How did I lose track of time like this?!/_ Kise risks one more glance at the time as he sprints head first down the sidewalk; 4:18pm. _/Please oh please let me make it in time to catch the bus. Then I'll only be a few minutes late…maybe he will be in a good mood/._ He knows he is just kidding himself. Not matter what he does now, he is going to be in an awful mood which can only mean a painful time for him. It is just a matter of how upset he is going to be and if Kise can de-escalate the situation before it gets really bad. _/Honestly, he has every right to be pissed with me. He specifically told me not to be late. What is wrong with me? It's like I'm just asking for it/._

Despite his aching body screaming in protest, he skids around the corner at full speed to see the stop just up ahead. The bus is there, and he shouts as loud as he can for it to wait. It starts to pull away and he runs up to the side and pounds on it to stop. It proves futile when the bus picks up speed and leaves him behind. _/No!/_

Kagami Taiga

"Kuroko? You still there?"

"Yeah sorry."

"What were you saying about Kise?"

"Kise-kun can't hang out anymore. He just ran out of here, so I think he is late for the other person he has to meet."

 _/Again? Wasn't he in a hurry when we last saw him too?/_ "Who is the person he has to meet?"

"Oh, I don't know. He did not say."

 _/He must really have a girlfriend then…What is this sinking feeling?/_ All of sudden it feels like someone just punched him in the gut.

"Hello?"

Kuroko's bland voice reminds him that he is still on the phone and he mutters a quick goodbye. "Yeah. I have to go."

"Do you still plan on coming by?"

"Probably not. The buses are running slower than usual this week. I'll text you if I change my mind."

"Okay. Bye Kagami-kun."

"Yeah." As soon as he hangs up, he flops back onto his large bed and closes his eyes as he lets out an exasperated groan. These strange feelings are so confusing for the Japanese-American teen. It is not as though he has never had a crush before. He has liked his fair share of girls in the past. And this troubling feeling does not feel like that at all. For one, he has never been into guys. Two, if he was, he could surely do better than an irritating guy like Kise. _/But…why can't I get him out of my head then…What is he doing now? Who is he going to see? I want to know so badly…and I don't even know why!/_ It does not make any sense and the more he thinks about it, the more confused he feels. If he could only be near him…it is not as if he wants to be close to the cherubic blonde because of some weird motive! He just wants to make these thoughts and feelings go away. He is sure if he only spent some time with him, it would be all he needs to get back to his normal self and ignore him forever. "Ugh!" _/Enough already!/_ Instead of laying there and lamenting something he can do nothing about at the moment, it would be better to do something more productive. Something to get his mind off of him.

….

After hours of working on a paper that should have only taken forty-five minutes to write, the redhead decides he deserves a well-earned reward. Sure, he took one too many breaks and would have been done sooner if he did not get so distracted but, in the end, he got it done which is what counts. He snatches up his big headphones before journeying out into the cool night air. It only takes a few minutes to walk to the corner store near his home and soon he has an arsenal of snacks secured in his basket and ready to check out. Before he makes it to the counter, he walks past the magazine rack and spots something from the corner of his eye that stops him dead in his tracks. The latest Zunon Boy issue has just been released and right on the front cover is the one person he has been trying his utmost to stop thinking about. He picks up the magazine and gulps as he looks at Kise staring back at him. He is holding a basketball at his hip and it looks like the wind is blowing through his hair. His jeans are tight around his toned thighs and the button up shirt he is sporting has been left open to the third button. Those piercing eyes seem to look right through him and the knowing smirk on his face is enough to make the redhead's face burn under his gaze. He tries to will himself to put it back. To drop the ridiculous magazine and never look at it again. To leave it there where it belongs. But his face is still burning red when he drops it into his cart and rushes to the front to buy it. The clerk eyes him questioningly but says nothing as he pays for his purchase and hightails it out of there as quickly as possible. In his haste, he does not notice when the door swings open until it nearly smacks him in the face. "Oi!"

"S-Sumimasen." Kagami nearly drops his bags in shock and the halcyon orbs that peek up at him look just as surprised. "Kagamicchi?" The blonde is almost unrecognizable. His hair is stuck to his face from sweat and his clothes are disheveled as though he got into a fight. And judging by his bloody lip and darkening eye, he is starting to think that is exactly what happened.

"Kise, what the hell happened?! What are you doing here? Who the hell did this to you!?"

"I-I…"

 **A/N: Thanks for giving the second chapter a shot. Let me know what you think so far. What do you think happened to Kise?**


	3. Dirty Little Secret

Kise Ryota

"Kagamicchi, I really am fine. There is no need to concern yourself—o-ow!" He tries to move his face away when the redhead presses a cotton swab to his bruised lip. The sting of the ointment on his open cut is enough to make his eyes scrunch up in pain.

Kagami gives him an annoyed scowl before reaching out and gripping his jaw in his large hand, careful to avoid the bruise also forming there. Kise squirms a little more as he continues to treat his injury. "Shut up and hold still, will yah? I can't believe you can't remember a single thing about what any of them look like!"

"Well," Kise shrugs his shoulders and purposefully avoids looking into his intense glare, "What can I say? It was really dark, and they took me by surprise.

"Hmpt." The blonde feels like crap lying like this. He never thought he would run into Kagami of all people. He did not know what to do and the rapid-fire questioning left him with little room to think. Before he could think better of it, he told his former rival some story about being mugged by three guys on his way to the store. Although he does have a reputation for lying and exaggerating, he does not usually lie about something so serious but Kagami left him with little option. There is no way he could tell him what really happened. "I'm done. Keep this on your eye to ease the swelling."

"Thanks!" He takes the offered icepack gratefully and sighs as it relieves some of the throbbing pain on the side of his face.

"I still don't get it." The other's grumbling causes him to meet his gaze again. "What are you doing in Kobe anyway?"

"I was visiting a friend."

"Oh…"

Kise eyes him curiously when his scowl deepens before heading to the bathroom to put away the first aid kit. Kise takes a look around and notices that the little one-bedroom apartment looks very similar to the one he had back in high school. Although he was only there once, for Kuroko's birthday party, he remembers it looking just as nice and neat. He often forgets that the American teen is pretty well off. He forces a smile as the towering male comes back into the main area and leans against the wall with his arms crossed. "In any case, thank you for helping me out. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's fine. There's no need to thank me. What are you going to do now? Didn't those guys take your wallet?

"Yeah…" _/Actually, I left it at_ _ **his**_ _place. And there is no way in hell I'm going back there now with him that angry. That would practically be asking for it/._ "I was headed to that store to see if I could wire some cash somehow."

"I go there all the time. That place doesn't have anything like that."

"Ah, I didn't know that!" He lets out a sigh as the redhead disappears into the kitchenette. His sigh turns into a long groan when he checks his phone and spies the time glaring back at him; 10:42pm. He has two classes early in the morning, then an important meeting with a protentional new modeling client, and _then_ afternoon practice. At this rate, he is going to miss classes…again. _/Well, if I wait it out long enough maybe I can go back to his place and get my wallet. He does not usually go to bed until 4 or 5am anyway. Then I can take the bus back to Osaka and hopefully be back at my place by 6. Best case scenario I can squeeze in a 30-minute nap and a five-minute shower and make it just in time for classes…perfect/._ When Kagami returns, he puts his pity party on the back burner to give a friendly smile as he accepts the cup of tea he places on the table.

The redhead settles across from him at the kotatsu with a can of soda before addressing him again, "So, it seems you're stuck here for now."

"Yeah," Kise sighs over his warm drink, "Don't worry. I'm going to leave after I finish this."

"Leave and go where? Back to your friend?"

"Ah no…I don't want to be a nuisance since it's so late now. I'm going to try and find another store in the area and have some money wired from my account. Actually, Kagamicchi, do you know where I could go to do that?"

"The other stores are in town and most of them are closed already."

 _/Shit/._

"Why—uh," Kise raises a questioning brow when he clears his throat and scratches the side of his face nervously. He can see the heat rising to his face as he suddenly takes interest with the tabletop. "Why don't you spend the night here?"

"Haah?"

"Uh, you know, uh since it's late and everything. You can stay here tonight, and I can show you where you can get money in the morning."

"That's really kind of you, but I've troubled you enough."

"Who said I was troubled?"

"Well…also I really need to be back in Osaka for classes tomorrow and a bunch of other things I need to do."

"Really?" Kise cannot tell if that is disappoint he sees on his hard face, but he is pretty sure it can't be. If anything, the redhead should be glad that he does not have share his space with someone he has always perceived as arrogant and annoying. "Then I can give you the money to go back tonight."

"Eeeh?" _/What is going on? Kagamicchi hasn't always been this kind, right?/_ "I cant take money from you on top of everything else you've—"

"Stop going on about that already! It's no big deal." Kise's eyes widen when he pulls out his wallet and tries to pass him a wad of bills. "Take it."

"I—" When he does not reach out to take it right away, he yanks the blonde's hand up from the table and forces the money into it before closing his fist over it. "Thank you Kagamicchi, really. But why are you being so nice to me?"

He slowly removes his hand and looks at him like it should be obvious. "It's not about being nice. You were hurt and lost. It's only normal to help in that situation—especially if it's someone you know."

"I guess that's true. Still, I always thought of you as some bad-tempered blockhead—"

"Watch it blondie!"

"Ahaha." He meets his scowl with an overly cheerful grin. "But I see now, you're actually a pretty cool guy."

"Che whatever! Whenever you're ready I can show you to the closest bus stop."

"You don't have to walk me there. It's really late, so you can just tell me how to get there."

Kagami's eyes flick to meet his gaze for a brief second before scoffing once again. He does not bother dignifying that with a response and retreats to his bedroom instead. After a few minutes, he re-emerges dressed in dark hoodie and black sweatpants. "Let's go."

Kise considers telling the him to stay home again but thinks better of it due to the daring scowl on his face. _/I remember now. Kagamicchi was always just as stubborn as Kurokocchi. No wonder they get along so well/._ They walk mostly in silence, which is just fine for Kise. He is trying to figure out what he is going to do. He could return tomorrow after practice and pick up his wallet. Kagami did give him more than enough money for two trips. And surely by tomorrow, _he_ will be in a better mood. All things considered, he does not normally hold a grudge.

"It's just up ahead." He looks up from the ground to see the bus stop a few feet away. It only took about ten minutes to get here from his apartment. _/He really didn't need to bother walking me here/._ "According to my bus pamphlet," The redhead adds as Kise slumps down on the bench to wait. "The next one should be here in five minutes."

"Nice! Thanks a bunch, Kagamicchi. Seriously, is there anything I can do to thank you properly? At least let me repay you for the money—"

"Are you deaf or something?!" Kagami leans against the sign and shoves his hands in his pockets while glaring down at him. "I don't need or want the money back."

"Yeeeah, but is there anything else I can do?" Kise persists making the other roll his eyes.

"Look I don't—…" Kise looks up at him curiously when he suddenly stops talking. "Actually…there is one thing."

"Sure, anything! What is it?"

"You could, uh, come back to Kobe sometime and um, you know?"

"Um…no. And what?"

Kagami's face begins to match his hair when he just cocks his head in confusion. "I mean, come and just hang out or something…"

The blonde blinks at him in unconcealed disbelief. " _You_ want to…hang out? With me?"

"D-Don't get the wrong idea! It would be a good chance to play basketball and see how much you've slacked off since high school."

He cannot help chuckling at that. "Yeah sure, I'm game. I would never pass up an opportunity to show you up!"

"Heh. You're all talk." Kise smirks as that spark shines in his burning red eyes. Regardless of his words, they both know that this match will be a hard fought one and a true test of their skill. He is excited and very curious about what techniques his old rival picked up in America. Will he be able to copy them? "What day works best for you?"

"Hm, like I said I am very busy tomorrow…let me look at my schedule and get back to you."

"To do that, uh, we'll need to um," Kise has to lean in just to catch the rest of his mumbling. "E-Exchange phone numbers."

"Oh! Sure," He digs his out of pocket before trading with the redhead.

"You know, it's strange those guys didn't take your cellphone too."

"Uh! Y-Yeah. Weird. I guess my model wasn't good enough for them. Those bastards, hahaha."

"Mm…By the way, I am _not_ putting my name in here as 'Kagamicchi'."

Kise almost laughs at that but settles on a cheeky grin instead. "Don't worry. I'll change it later."

"Tch!"

"Hahaha—oh, here comes the bus. Thanks again for everything Kagamicchi."

"Yeah. Be more careful next time."

"Aw don't worry. I'll be fine. See you soon!" They return phones before he hops on the bus and gives him one more cheerful wave. Only when he is seated in the back, away from other people, does he allow his smile to slip and his shoulder to droop. _/I'm so tired/._

….

Kise Ryota

"You look like shit."

The blatant observation is almost enough to force a laugh from him, if he was not so exhausted. "Gee thanks, can I come in?" The tall, brooding male grunts before retreating back into his room; yawning and scratching the mid-drift to his six-pack. Kise follows close behind as his eyes fall on his broad shoulders and defined back. Even as he stretches his arms above his head, Kise can see the muscles bulging under the smooth expanse of chocolate skin. Since he only has on a pair of boxers and his dark blue hair is more mussed up than usual, he can only assume he just woke up. / _Strange. It's only 12am. He usually goes to bed real late and wakes up real late/._ "What were you up to? Working out? It smells funny in here."

His bored ocean blue eyes settle on him as he crosses his arms and leans against the wall close to his unmade bed. He was not really expecting him to answer.

"How was your day? What did you—"

"Why are you here?" He cuts him off with a tone that Kise has come to associate with him not being in a good mood. It does not sound like he is necessarily in a bad one, but experience has proved it is best to watch himself because he could quickly find himself in hot water. "I've already told you not to come here uninvited."

"G-Gomen, but…I need to get my wallet."

"…"

"Remember? From the other night?"

"It's over there." He grunts with a stiff nod over to the cluttered dresser.

"Thanks! I would have contacted you but, my phone died. Mind if I charge it a bit? Just enough to turn back on." _/Thank goodness. He must not be in that much of a bad mood after all—Hm?/_ After the blonde picks up the wallet, he bends down and plugs his phone in and notices something sparkling on the floor. On closer inspection, he can see it is a dangly earring with many fake diamonds attached to it.

"Oh yeah." The other male's voice makes him turn back around. "I took the cash that was in there."

"That's fine," He has a more pressing concern at the forefront of his mind. "Ne, Aominecchi?"

"What?"

After making sure he really has the bluenette's attention, Kise picks up the jewelry and holds it up for him to see. "Who does this belong to?"

"…" Aomine's stare shifts from the piece in his hand to the sheepish close-eyed smile on the blonde's face. It becomes harder to keep the smile up when the dark-skinned teen continues to stare in stone-faced silence. A solid minute of stillness passes between them and Kise's arm starts shaking before Aomine finally replies. "It must be Satsuki's."

"Oh? I didn't know Momoicchi wore things like this." In fact, he knows that she does not. Being a model and having an eye for fashion, the first thing Kise usually notices on the many girls who flock to him is their style. Not only that, but he and Momoi get along really well. Back in middle school and high school they used to shop together often. _/She would never wear something like this but…/_

"How should I know? Like I pay attention to what she wears."

"Right, right…well sorry to bother you so late. I'll get out of your way now."

"Wait." Kise had started for the door but turns around when the other stalks over to him. "I want you back here Saturday."

"Saturday…that's tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Aominecchi, I'm really tired. Can't I just spend the night instead of going all the way back home? Since I have to come back tomorrow anyway?"

"No." He knew the rejection was coming, but that does not mean it does not hurt all the same. Aomine steps closer, slipping his fingers under the shorter teen's chin and lifting his face to look at him. "I need my space before you get here. Don't come until around eleven."

"In the morning?"

"Don't be an idiot. Eleven at night."

"R-Right." _/I'm so tired though. I just want to rest/._

"Hey."

A blush creeps across his face as Aomine's face gets closer to his. Their noses brush against each other and Kise moves closer as and places his hands on his chest as one large hand wraps around his waist and the other slips behind his head to caress the back of his neck. "Yeah?"

Goosebumps tingle his skin when the dark-haired athlete licks his bottom lip and sends a predatory leer down his body. "There is something I need you to do before you leave."

"W-Wait." Kise pushes at his bare chest, but it does not budge him at all. "Aominecchi, I can't right now."

"Tch."

"Really, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you tomorrow. It's been a long day and I'm really just too tired."

"You don't look too tired to run your mouth. You should put it to better use."

"Huh—!" All at once, his fingers latch onto the blonde's hair and he yanks him down until he is on his knees. In one swift motion, he pulls down his boxers and his arousal nearly slaps him in the face. When he sends a weary glance up at the homeowner, he merely leers back down at him.

"Since you're so tired, I'll just use your mouth. Just open wide and I'll do all the work."

"…" As much as he would like to protest, he does not want to displease him even more. So, he resigns himself by closing his eyes and obeying his order to open his mouth. He feels the hand at the back of his head again and gags as he shoves himself to the back of his throat in one swift lunge. Kise feels his jaw stretching to accommodate the large member shoving its' way down his throat. His eyes water and his hands move up to push on his thighs as he keeps himself there. Aomine pulls back only to shove himself back in. He listens to him retch and cough around him as he sets a rhythm to fuck his throat. The blonde's nails dug into his thighs as he struggles to breath, but it only spurs him on more. Panic rises in his chest as he gags and struggles to relax his throat long enough to breathe through his nose. He can feel and hear the heavy balls slapping against his chin and his scalp is burning from where he is pulling his hair too tightly. Saliva pools out of the corners of his mouth as black colors his vision and his throat constricts around its' intruder.

"Ngh, fuck!" Aomine stiffens and Kise can feel him grow in his mouth before seed gushes out in forceful shots to fill his mouth. The sheer force and quantity leave him with little choice but to swallow to avoid chocking. Although some of it dribbles down his chin, Aomine does not let go of his head until he has sent every drop down his throat. "Ungh fuck. Not bad." His grip loosens, and he pats his head as the teen coughs and struggles to catch his breath. He walks over to the wall and yanks his phone and charger out of the wall. "You can go home now." The model does not get the chance to say anything as he grabs under his arm, pushes his things in his hands, and shoves him out into the hall way. The door slams in his face leaving him alone in the breezeway.

"…" _/He could have at least let me clean up first…/_ He wipes his mouth with his sleeve and clears his throat to try and ease some of the soreness. As he leaves the apartment building and starts in the direction of the bus stop he turns his phone on and feels it buzz with a new message. He thinks it might be Aomine changing his mind about letting him spend the night, but when he looks, he sees a message from Kagami.

 **Subject; Tomorrow.**

 **[Hey. About you coming over…Does tomorrow at noon work for you?]**

 _ **/**_ _Oh, he sent this a few hours ago. To get back over here by noon...I would have to get up early enough to catch the 10:30 bus and then stay in Kobe until 11pm to meet with Aomine…I just want to rest…but I owe Kagamicchi big time for all his help/._ **[Sure! Noon works for me!]**

Despite him sending the message hours ago, he receives a reply almost immediately. **[I'll meet you at the bus stop]**

 **[Great! See you then Kagamicchi** **]**

 _/I'll just have to suck it up and power through/._

 **A/N: So how many of you guessed correctly? Did you know Kise's mystery guy was Aomine the whole time? Or did you have other folks in mind? Let me know, I'm curious.**


End file.
